A multi-burner high-pressure portable stove having independently regulated burners is provided. The stove is especially suitable for camping. The stove provides similar functionality as a typical kitchen range by allowing a user to efficiently control the amount of fuel utilized by each individual burner of the stove. The stove further allows the user to independently control varying flame amounts of each burner so as a user may select between, simmer, medium, high or anything in-between for each burner. The regulators have a dual-lead stem thread knob which allows for quick and easy adjustments. The regulators are safely secured within a housing of the stove. In an embodiment, the regulators may be located outside the housing of the stove.
Every year millions of people enjoy camping, tailgating and other activities while using a portable stove. It is almost impossible to attend professional or major college sporting event without seeing thousands of people utilizing small mobile grills to cook hamburgers, brats or other grilled favorites.
Attempts have been made to provide improved portable stoves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,332 to Mosher II discloses a folding camping stove. The folding camping stove may be formed in a clamshell configuration, having two clamshells that fold outward to expose at least two cooking surfaces. Two pivot points are provided on the folding camping stove. Each of the clamshells folds about a separate pivot point. Fuel trains for the clamshells are positioned at the pivot points. A regulator and manifold assembly is provided for providing gas from a canister to the folding stove. The manifold splits the gas coming from the regulator and directs it to opposite sides of the folding stove. Each of the clamshells includes a cooking grate. The cooking grates appear symmetrical from a top view, but are slightly offset relative to one another so that the clamshells may be folded inward relative to each other and the grates may nest together.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,366 to Mullen discloses a combination electric cooking apparatus capable of being selectively operated by either a D.C. or A.C. electrical power source for cooking a variety of foods. The apparatus includes a pair of hinged pan-shaped housing members which can be pivoted between a closed position superposed one above the other in opposed facing relation and an open position laterally adjacent one another. A heating plate is carried by each housing member and each plate has a central recessed flat surface surrounded by a raised side wall and a D.C. and an A.C. heating element secured to its underside, each heating element individually controlled by a separate thermostat. In the closed position, the recessed flat surfaces and raised side walls form a central cavity. In the open position, the recessed flat surface and side wall of each plate serve as a mounting surface to receive cooking vessels having mating bottoms. D.C. power may be supplied by an auxiliary battery, a vehicle battery, or a battery charger. Another aspect of the invention is a D.C. electric cooking system for vehicles and boats which are provided with an auxiliary heavy duty D.C. electrical circuit and receptacle for powering the cooker and other high wattage D.C. appliances.
However, these stoves fail to provide a high-pressure portable stove having independently controlled regulators controlling multiple burners. Further, these patents fail to disclose a high-pressure portable stove having dual lead stem regulators. In an embodiment, the portable stove has the regulators protected within an internal housing of the portable stove, and in an alternative embodiment, the regulators are located outside the internal housing.